вαḋ ɾoṃαиcε
by shadowhunter1423
Summary: New, Submissive Leader Haydrian James Potter gets sent to school right?And all he has to do is be a enemy tribes bitch. Simple right? Not really. Not when he cant take his eyes off bad boy Cedric Diggory. And how far are the Malfoy's going to go, to gain control over Harry's Demonic Pack? Looks Like A Bad Romance is a brewin! Might go into detail, might not rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Do you know how embarrassing it is, to be eating breakfast with your siblings, not by choice of course, and your leader barges in, telling you to pack your bags, and that your going to school to be a whore for an enemy future leader? Pretty embarrassing. At first I thought it was a joke, but here I am, hands tied behind my back (only way they could get me this far) with my leader telling me whats expected of me.  
"So to recap, do not anger the Malfoys, pass all tests, and try to show some passion during-"  
"Just shut the fuck up okay! I get it!" That earned me a slap in the face. My cheek stung.  
"Don't talk to your leader like that. What makes you think that you have the right?"  
"Oh, i dont know, how about when you ship me off as a whore to the Snakes? I wanted to be a medicine wolf, but noooo i have to be a fuckin bitch." He looked like he was going to explain, but the train signaled that it was about to take off, and he left. he treid to wave good bye, but i just glared at him. As soon as the train started moving, the door to the cabin opened, and a kinda cute blonde with silver eyes(eh..id give him a 4..) and saw my hands tied and picked up the note that Zelven(I refuse to call him leader anymore) left. Two guys followed him in, and read the note over the blondes shoulder. They started smiling, and i'd be lying my ass off if i said that it didnt scare me. Blondi walked over and yanking my hair so my head was jerked back. He laughed and his two idiots looked at him curiously. Pointing at me he explained  
"Remember that bitch being sent over for me to combine the tribes?" they looked at me.  
"Bu-Bu-But he's hot! That clan couldnt have something this hot!" Shrugging, Blondi sat next to me, and pulled me onto his lap. He started shoving his hand down my pants, while using the other one to cover my mouth, pushing me against his body.  
"Draco! What are you doing!?" An older version of blondi stormed in, grabbed Blondi's hair, pulling him out from under me. Blondi started to protst, but another guy walked in. He saw the sen before him and smirked. He looked cute (about a 25...on a scale of 5.) Anyway, Blondi 1&2 stopped bickering as hottie walked over, grabbed me, and started pulling me out of the cabin Blondi 2.0 stood infront of us,  
"What do you think you are doing?" Hottie smirked  
"Taking him to Dumbledore, since even you should,but i highly doubt it, know exactly the rules of mates. A.K.A. that you cant force them." 2.0 looked pist. He leaned in, and through clenced teeth  
" Listen here, this bitch is ours, and not even the Panther pack would be stupid enough to interfere." Mister Panther smirked again(I swear to Lucifer he was trying to make me have a heart attack!) and just picked me up(not joking) and carried me out of the cabin. Blondi 1&2 was about to chase after, but i dont know what happened next, I heard some one whispering to go to sleep, so i did. I woke up a while later, and i was in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. An old man with white hair walked over to me, and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. Who the hell is he?He handed me a note and carefully opening it, immediately one line line popped out at me in particulur. "We regret to inform you that your leader Zelvilious Markelizin, was ambushed and killed, and since you are the heir" The rest was lost and blackness filled in. A hand shook me awake, and the white haired man who had handed him the letter was there. "IM so sorry. I had to make sure you were alive. Miss Granger? Your better at this than i am..." He blushed and a red haired girl walked over to me, looked me up and down, and wrapped her arms around me. I felt so stupid and weak, I, Harry Potter, now leader of the Demonic Pack, was crying in the arms of a stranger. We stayed that way until the train stopped, and the girl got up, and pulled me to my feet. She smiled sheepishly  
"Well, since i know your gay, and you just spent the last 5 hours sobbing on me, i figure we aught to be bffs right?" Wow. I didnt try to deny it, but i hated my next words.  
"What is a B.F.F?" She looked at me with shock, and squealed. She grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the train, but not before i thanked the man. He seemed shocked that i thanked him. Was it not customary to thank those who has assisted you? The girl, who informed me that her name was Hermione, was very shocked that i had manners. What ever those were. She pulled me over to a guy who i assume was part giant? i really dont know. Anyway, Blondi 1&2 were there, iching closer and closer to me. Hermione looked over at them, and glared at them. They, however seemed immune to it, and intstead of inching over, they walked over, and Blondi 1.0 grabbed my hair(What is it with him and grabbing my hair? Is this some sort of weird fetish or something?) and started dragging me after him. I twisted and turned. Still couldn't get away from him.  
Cedric's POV  
I got off the train and put my shades on. I loved pissing malfuck off. I still dont know who that boy was. He was kinda cute. Ron finally found my side, and put his shades on. i looked around and saw the boy from earlier. He was paler than he was on the train, and his face was a little red, almost as if he had been crying. By his side, was Granger. Interesting. I pointed at the boy, and Ron all but fainted.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?"Softening up his voice he added  
"Thats Haydrian Potter, a.k.a. new leader of the Demonic pack. Did you hear about their leader's death by the way?" His voice droned out as he blabbered on. So thats what he was crying about. Malfuck walked over and started dragging Haydrian by his hair, while haydrian was twisting and kicking. Malfuck yelled at him to stop and Haydrian's body immediately went still. Wow, this dude was very submissive. Ron looked at where I was staring and took out my 'fuck list' as Ron calls it, and wrote Haydrian James Potter on the top. Smiling, i shook my head and looked to where malfuck pinned Haydrian against the wall and was very roughly frenching him.  
" Its a shame really."I looked at Blaise, who had caught up to us. I gestured for himto go on.  
"Haydrian, since he was in line for leader, got whored out to the Snake pack to join the packs together. You remember when we would go check our border and saw that guy reading?Yeah, he's kinda antisocial. Anyway, they figured that since Haydrian is gay, and Malfuck is bi, the two should go together." Zabini sighed, and we all got on the boat. Unfortunately, we got stuck in the same boat as Malfuck and Haydrian. Malfuck smirked at me, put a fuckin collar on him(kinda cute..it was black with diamond studs and a little bell) and pinned him against his chest. I was about to do something, but Haydrian glared at me. Malfuck, seeing this, grabbed Haydrian's arm and dug his now unscathed claws into his arm. Haydrian cried out in pain, which cause Malfuck to dig deeper. I hated to admit it, but Haydrian's cry sounded really beautiful, almost like a melody. Haydrian bit his lip, and Malfuck realeased Haydrian's arm.  
"What do you say?" Malfuck looked at Haydrian expectanlty.  
"Th-Thank you Master?" Haydrian seemed to have guessed right, for Malfuck just relaxed and started to stroke his back. I looked at Dumbledore, and couldn't believe that he was allowing this!

* * *

Hey there! Whatdo y'all think?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV  
After what seemed like forever, we finally reached land. I was about to get up and help blondi 1.0 up, but instead he pushed me off of him, got up, and pulled me up by my hair (seriously again?) and walked away, dragging me with him. Hottie glared at him the whole time, and looked ready to rip my throat out, but his freinds held onto his arms. Hermione found us, and ignoring the glares from blondi 1.0, she dragged me to the old man. The old man, smiling, looked me over,and paused at my arm, but didnt say anything. We walked to a castle, and after getting in a hall, and a huge introduction, the old man(who i figured outis named Dumbledore) did this weird tradition where he stuck a hat on your head and it talked. It was put on my head, and said  
"Gryffindor" the tables cheered(i dont even know why) and Hermione(smiling) grabbed my wrists and dragged me to a table, and sat me next to were facing Rven Claw's table(what a strange club..) and Hottie smiled at me!(I swear to Lucifer, i just died!) Blondi looked over and glared, and when he saw hottie, he glared at me, and then walked over, slapped me, and dragged me out of the cool room. Darn. He let go of my arm(hey at least its not my hair this time) and picking me up, he swung me over his shoulder, and carried me to a room with Green and Silver every where, it was really beautiful. The bad had snakes carved into the posts, almost as if they were escaping the bed. Blondi threw me on the bad, and muttered something, which caused chains to appear around my wrists. Blondi leaned down, and unbuttoned my shirt with his teeth. As soon as my whole shirt was undone, Blondi took out a knife. He edged the knife towards my chest, but pausing, he put the knife on my chest(it was soo cold) and grabbed a tie, and started swirling his finger around my chest.  
Draco's POV  
How dare Cedric look at **_my bitch!?_** Ugh... Haydrian(i believe that is what they called him) was definitely enjoying my finger tracing his chest. A small whimper escaped his lips, and they parted slightly and gently, i ran my finger along the edge of his jaw. Getting my hint, he opened his mouth more, and i stuck the tie in, and tied it. He closed his eyes, and a shudder ran across his back. Picking up the knife, i slowly pressed it against Haydrian's skin, i kept inching it more, until blood trickled down his almost white chest. Slowly, i carved out Draco's bitch in his chest. Thank god for the silencing charms. He was loud, cries of pain erupted throughout the room. After the knife was removed, he stopped screaming, and continued to cry. Call me sadistic, but this beautiful boy , crying in front of me, turned me on. Now for a little convincing.  
"Im so sorry, but you dont get it" I let tears fall off my cheeks,  
"Cedric, if i dont mark you, he'll take you and eat you, just like he did with Izaac." I cuddle him, and unchained him. I puled him so he was facing my chest, and wrapped my arms around him. he cried himself to sleep in my arms, while i was wide awake. according to my father, i cant force him to mate hm, or else the Demonic Pack will become hostile again, so i have to get him to fall for me, whinch wasnt going to be easy, seeing as Cedric was after him too. Professor Snape barged into my room, and stood before the bed. He pointed at Haydrian, and muttered something, and my tie turned into a snake, and sllithered away. Snape walked over to Haydrian's side of the bed, and picking him up with a levitation spell, Snape brisked out of the . **He will pay!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV  
When i woke up, all of the nights events played before me. Noticing red blurs, unlike the room i fell asleep in, i took in my surroundings. I was in a room, that looked as if someone ate licorice and popcorn, and barfed. Ugh.. I got up, and finally finding my clothes, i got dresses. A red head started blinking and rubbing his eyes. He was in a mid stretch/ Yawn when he froze at the sight of me.  
"Can i help you?" I let the you trail off, while waiting for him to stop staring. Suddenly, as quick as if someone had switched on a button, he snapped out of his trance. Turning over onto my back, i rolled my eyes and started flipping through Vogue Magizine( Is that how its spelt?) I felt my bed shift and turned to see brown eyes staring into mine. It was the dude from before...Wait..Whats he doin here? He smirked(omigosh i just died again! Wow...im ashamed now) and laaid across the foot of the bed. Whatever. I turned back and kept flipping through the magazine. Ohhh.. That dress did look good on Emma Watson..hmm... The bed shifted again and turning, i saw red head got on the bed..yay!(not). Realizing that my bed would soon be over ran with dudes if this continued, i started to get up, only to be pulled back down. Hottie looked at me and smirking  
"Where you going? I wont bite...that is, unless you want me to...He smiled. At that the doors burst open and Professor Lupin strolled in. "Diggory! As has been told to you many times last year, STAY IN YOUR OWN HOUSE!" Diggory(ug...i think ill stick with my nickname..) Hottie smirked again and shouted out  
"As told many times last year, F*** you Grandpa" Professor marched over, and grabbing Hottie by his hair (glad im not the only one who gets his hair yanked) and dragged him out of the room. red Head, who was leaning over my shoulder, whistled at the sight of Emma Watson in her black dress.  
"Can you spell SEXY!?" What kind of guy couldnt spell sexy?  
"S-E-X-" I started to spell sexy, but seeing him doing a face slap, i stopped. Oh right...sarcasm..ooops.

* * *

Hey I know this is short, but Its kinda midnightish, and I guess failing Algebra from lack of sleep is not allowed (bummer..how else would I fail?) Any way, a couple of people said that this story sucks, so I was kinda wondering (Not trying to call you out) I was wondering if ya'll could tell me how it sucks? Like am I making Haydrian seem lame? Am I not doing the right point of views? Did I rush his leaders' death? Should I explain the whole packs thing? Should I tell from the dead leaders pov to see what he was thinking at the time of his death? I really want to know! And don't worry! Like Cedric I wont bite! honest! Also, I up for any ideas or suggestions! Plus the people who said it sucks, you can im me or review! Any way would be help ful! And honestly I kinda really need help with Cedric... im not entirely sure how a 'bad boy' would act...sorry small town girl...not really bad boys ( the worst are people who date like 5 people at once, and cause cat fights...ugh..stupid ex...) any way., so if you can help, that would be very helpful! thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

_**sorry this story has been discontinued due to lack of talent by author**_

_** I might continue it in the future, if I ever get any talent, but for now DISCONTINUED!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, im going to start this whole story over, I will keep this up, but im taking advanced English and I now realized, I cant continue with my story! Okay some things will stay the same, but I made Haydrian a little too..weak?(cant think of other words..) so yeah...the first chapter of the new story will be up tonight hopefully...oh b.t.w, if you have any suggestions that you would like in the new story, please pm me!thanks!

New story: Camp Harry


End file.
